oscuridad en su corazón
by lunaruu
Summary: la familia Namikase fue brutalmente asesinada por uno de los miembros de la familia, las razones son desconocidas, pero se asume que corto con su katana los brazos y piernas de sus padres y hermanos para evitar que escaparan, después de eso los atravezo repetidamente para que así su muerte fuera eficaz. Narusasu! muerte de personaje!


**Holaaa~~! aquí les traígo una historia nueva! espero les guste :D! ansio saber que les parece y si fue de su agrado!**

**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, **

**llegó la inspiración en un momento de melancolía haha! **

* * *

La historia que se relata no es como otra donde el final siempre es feliz o en medio de la historia exista un pedazo de dulzura albergando la felicidad, a pesar de que el intento se hizo, pero esto nunca llego, las cosas eran así.

Naruto caminaba mirado a todos a su paso sin necesidad de decir palabras, tenía que seguir el rumbo a su lugar en esa aldea, sus pies seguían un rumbo casi artificial, tenía que llegar al colegio que estaba a las afueras siempre en la misma monotonía, todos lo criticaban y lo miraban mal, a pesar de tener pretendientas, ellas no se preocupaban por el cuando enfermaba o le pasaba algo grave, cuando le pedían salir y el aceptaba felizmente siempre sucedía algo ya se con su familia o con su salud que no le permitía realizar la salida que había aceptado, parecían puros pretextos, pero no era así, quería gritárselos pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Llego a su destino como todas las tardes desde ya hace un mes, camino por los pasillos con su mochila en hombro y subió al segundo piso para ir a su salón donde vario amigos lo miraban y lo saludaban, el correspondía el gesto alegremente mientras buscaba con la mirada a Sakura, la chica que le gustaba, hace poco la comenzó a abordar y ella no mostraba desinterés por lo cual no dejaba de hacerlo.

El tiempo paso y las clases igual, al finalizar camino de nuevo hasta su casa o como a él le gustaba llamarle, pocilga.

Su vecino nunca había hablado con él realmente no lo conocía, pero un día cualquiera ese personaje lo saludo, lo miro y le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa fingida, sus labios dijeron su nombre y su mano se extendió hacía él, la recibió con gusto y al igual dijo su nombre, Sasuke.

Desde ese día todas las mañanas cuando Naruto sacaba la basura casualmente Sasuke también lo hacía topándoselo en el camino mientras le daba losbuenos días, cosa que el otro por educación también lo hacía.

Esa mañana antes de las clases, Sakura paso a su casa con el pretexto de que ese día no quería caminar sola, él la aceptó gustoso y la hizo pasar mientras se alistaba, ella despistadamente se había metido a su habitación, sabía que nadie estaría en esa casa ya que el rubio en una de sus conversaciones se lo había dicho, camino hasta su cama donde él estaba sentado, viéndola extrañado por tan atrevimiento pero no la alejo.

-¿Qué haces? – fue lo único que pregunto

-Mmm… - pensó una respuesta – nada que tú no quieras – contesto – ¿Puedo pasar o me retiro a la sala de nuevo? – dijo con sensualidad mientras detenía el pomo de la puerta con sus manos detrás de ella y con las piernas un poco separadas, la falda le quedaba cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla

-Depende de lo que vayas a hacer

La chica se lamió los labios, camino con sensualidad mientras se quitaba el chaleco que tenía encima quedando solo con la camisa de botones, se abrían los tres primeros, mostrando sus pequeños pechos, pero igual redondos y apetecibles pensó el rubio. Llego hasta él y se sentó arriba abriendo las piernas para ponerlas sobre las caderas de Naruto mientras se echaba su lacio cabello rosa hacia un lado.

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas, Naruto-kun – le susurro con lujuria en el oído para después lamerlo

El chico se estremeció ante el contacto y comenzó a desvestirla hasta tenerla bajo su control y después tener sexo con ella, sexo que ambos disfrutaron y que sin duda quisieran repetir, llegaron a la escuela con un poco de retraso y se disculparon con su sensei

Sasuke vio que Sakura y Naruto habían salido de la casa y el rubio con un visible chupete en el cuello que la camisa no alcanzaba a cubrir, no duro mucho en adivinar qué había sucedido, todo parecía fantasía cuando pensaba que el chico podría acercarse en plan romántico, que tonto había sido. Para Naruto no era nuevo que un hombre quisiera estar a su lado, sus alegres sonrisas contagiaban a cualquiera y lo que ellos interpretaban como amable corazón los hacia rendirse a sus pies, muchas veces el rubio bromeo diciendo que él nunca sería el Uke cosa que algunos no les importo y se lo hicieron saber.

La vida seguía y con ella una que otra invitación que él aceptaba a veces iba, otras no, pero sin importar lo que pasara siempre mantenía su sonrisa, siempre discutía con su hermano Deidara o con su hermana Ino, pero siempre terminaban haciendo bromas al respcto, sus padres se habían separado, pero esto no parecía así, en realidad parecía que siempre estaban juntos que todas las emociones que les hicieron pasar y la inestabilidad habían sido parte de su imaginación. Su hermana Ino estaba feliz pero Deidara y Naruto, no.

Sasuke por el contrario tenia una vida un poco tranquila o así lo aparentaba, casi nunca peleaba con su hermano Itachi, sus padres vivían juntos y siempre pasaban tiempo de calidad, estaba trabajando de medio tiempo como cocinero y los fines de semana en su otro medio turno iba a hacer actos de caridad para animales o algunas personas, sí, una vida tranquila.

Sakura por el contrario tenía una vida desastrosa, su padre la odiaba, su hermana Karin era la favorita cosa que le molestaba, su madre murió cuando era pequeña y con ella vino la desgracia, su inestabilidad emocional y su ambición por el dinero y el sexo, cosas que su padre les había enseñado desde pequeñas, no tomando en cuenta lo que pudiera pasarles en el futuro.

Todo era como un sinfín de problemas, exceptuando a Sasuke el cual a veces parecía estar feliz de la nada, había comenzado a hablar con Naruto más, cosa que le agradaba bastante, al rubio al principio le había parecido molesto y hasta cierto grado aburrido, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y la relación con Sakura no pasaba de sexo, comenzó a hablar más con él.

-Naruto, ¿has pensado en enamorarte? – dijo sin más

-No, realmente eso es molesto y no me agrada, aunque no descarto tal idea, una vez lo estuve y me agrado el sentimiento – le sonrió - ¿Y tú?

-Yo lo estoy y realmente esa persona vale oro – dijo mirándolo

-Haha – se burló – pero que dices

-En serio, es la persona más maravillosa que conozco

-Vaya teme sí que eres un poeta – dijo para seguido tomar de su refresco

-¿No me crees? – pregunto curioso

-¿Y por qué debería? – apretó su vaso – al final pueden ser solo palabras vacías y sin sentido

Sasuke lo miro extraño, sus ojos albergaban tristeza y melancolía

-Te demostrare que no

Poso su mano en la mano de Naruto la cual apretaba el vaso

-Teme ¿Qué haces?

-Te amo, Dobe

Su mirada transmitía confianza y pureza todo lo que él un día quiso, pero su corazón guardaba cosas, cosas que jamás creyó que pensaría, apretó sus ojos para alejar esos pensamientos y los volvió a abrir para mirarlo y luego sonreír

-Si claro – aparto su mano delicadamente

-¿Por qué no me crees? – pregunto ofendido

-En primera ya te dije antes lo que pienso de las palabras y en segunda somos chicos, eso no es normal – completo

-pero qué dices Dobe – dijo con media sonrisa

-Aparte no sé qué viste en mi si ni siquiera nos conocemos bien – interrumpió

-Vi la amabilidad que tienes – lo miro – tu no eres una persona mala, eres buena, humilde y generoso, eso me atrae bastante

Ante ese comentario el rubio quería reírse, pero se contuvo por respeto

-No es lo que dices – se giro – hasta luego

-Naruto – alzo la voz pero este no se detuvo siguió su camino hasta su casa

Se encerró en su cuarto y se comenzó a reír viendo por la ventana como Sasuke se iba a su casa

-En serio es tonto – se mofó – mira que amarme hahaha

Comenzó a reír, después sus mejillas se comenzaron a mojar llevo sus dedos hasta ellas y palpo lo que era evidente, no supo en que momento su risa se convirtió en llanto y sus alegres ojos, todo lo que una vez creyó que lo haría feliz ahora le desgarraba el alma, y todo por culpa de aquel hombre, aquel que destruyo sus sueños y su vida solo por un pecado llamado lujuria y soberbia

Todo los recuerdo llegaron a su mente como agua de fría en su mente, apenas estaba escapando de esa relación cuando conoció a Sasuke así que sus palabras no causaban algún efecto en él, el fuerte pasado le hizo ver que las palabras bonitas solo sirven para llevar a alguien débil a la cama, mientras que a los fuertes les causa diversión y se vuelven más irresistibles.

A su mente llegaron todas aquella palabras que una vez escucho de aquel ser que desgraciadamente aún estaba en su corazón sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó en su cama y miro su techo, después de un rato escucho a sus padres llegar, como siempre, juntos. Es que aun creían que era una casa feliz llena de sentimientos buenos y alegres, pero se equivocaban. Salió de su habitación y camino a la sala para recibirlos, su mirada era vacía ¿Pero quién lo notaba? Nadie.

-Hola - saludo y como siempre lo ignoraban

-Ino – llamo su madre

-¿Qué? – grito desde su alcoba

-Ven - ordeno su madre

-No quiero

-¡Que bajes! – ordeno ahora su padre

Ino salió y se acerco a ellos con cara de pocos amigos y con ropa para salir, era la mas caprichosa y la que más daño hacia ahí dentro de esa pocilga, no eran de mucho dinero, pero ella se sentía de la clase alta, interesada y mentirosa, sus ojos demostraban mas alegría, no como los de Naruto o Deidara

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó una vez llego

-Te compramos esto

Su madre le extendió unos jeans de mezclilla con con bolsillos delanteros y traseros, lo tomo y lo miro, era entubado como a ella le gustaban, sonrió y les agradeció para después írselos a medir

-¿Y a mi? – les pregunto el rubio aunque sabía la respuesta

-No nos alcanzo el tiempo así que compramos eso de paso, no vimos algo de tu talla – mintió su madre

Kushina era despreocupada y mostraba ante los demás una capa de amabilidad y sinceridad, aunque también era interesada, no lo demostraba como sus hermanas, era un poco más humilde e histérica, cualquier cosa que dijera Naruto que ofendiera a Ino, se iba en contra de él o de Deidara, ella por ser la única "hembra" de la familia era tratada con más cariño.

Minato era un ser que para los ojos de los mayores era una vergüenza, tenía un hijo con otra mujer y aún se veía con ella a espaldas de su madre, no es que sea un padre malo, solo tenía problemas serios, también era alcohólico y muy mentiroso, lo único que agradecía Naruto era que él no tuviera un favoritismo tan marcado como el de su mamá, aunque el favorito era Dei, por ser el mayor, llevaba por primer nombre, Minato igual a él

Deidara era como una muñeca de porcelana, sensible y dramático, a veces gritaba por todos lados y no hacia nada mas que reclamar todo, era como un niño mimado a pesar de ser el mayor, sus cabellos largos y el mechon que cubria parte de un ojo eran lacios y lo hacían ver como una chica por su cuerpo tan pequeño, aunque era alto, pasaba por chica.

Toda la familia era rubia, excepto por Kushina que tenía los cabellos rojos como el fuego.

El tiempo transcurrio y Naruto sabía que no necesitaba de nadie ni de nada, pronto se iría de ahí y se alejaría de todos, pronto eso sucedería, le gustaba viajar a Suna porque allá tenía a sus familiares, los padres de su madre a los cuales quería más que a los de su padre puesto que ellos le daban un poco de miedo, aunque solo quedara la mujer por que el hombre se había petateado*

La vacaciones de invierno llegaron y con ellos la navidad, al rubio no le gustaba porque decía que era algo hipócrita, solo en esos eventos se veían las familias, ese año la pasarían en Suna. Viajaron sin su padre porque según a los abuelos su madre les dijo que se habían separado y ya no se veían, cosa que obviamente molesto al menor.

Las cosas iban mal, muy mal, algo dentro de él le gritaba que saliera de ahí y no volviera, que su vida nunca sería estable si seguía ahí, a veces su cuerpo actuaba por si solo y no le obedecía, como si alguien lo guiara, a veces escuchaba la voz de alguien desde su mente que lo incitaba a hacer coas que él creía incorrectas. Todo el viaje se la había pasado pensando en que iba a hacer cuando llegaran, pero lo que recordó es que los iban a recibir con una gran fiesta, eso lo motivo un poco, hace mucho no iba a una. Al llegar tomo sus cosas y bajo para ir a saludar a todos, hasta Tsunade y el viejo Orochimaru, al rubio no le agradaba ver como trataba a su abuela, pero ella siempre lo permitía, siempre.

La fiesta comenzó y reunieron dinero para comprar cerveza, tomo hasta perder un poco la cabeza y comenzó a platicar con uno de sus primos, cosas irrelevantes e interesantes para ambos.

La cabeza le giraba pero no tenía nauseas en realidad quería llorar todo lo que guardaba, todo.

Las fiestas navideñas pasaron pronto, un día antes de irse, Kushina había entrado al cuarto de Orochimaru para hablar con él sobre un préstamo que le quería pedir, el abuelo apenas se podía mover y comenzó a gritarle a su mamá cosas como "deja de interesarte por mi dinero" "esos hijos tuyos son unos irresponsables" o cosas como esas, haciendo comparaciones de los tres rubios y sus demás primos, cosa que le dolio en el alma a la pelirroja, comenzó a llorar y Naruto y Deidara no sabían que hacer, Naruto podía decirse que quería ir a mentarle la madre pero obvio se contuvo y se abrazo a su hermano. Nunca antes se había sentido tan frágil e impotente.

Volvieron a su hogar en Konoha y las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Sasuke seguía con sus "lindos" intentos de llamar su atención, cosa que ya lo estaba hartando, decía incuerencias sobre conocerlo y ver la maravillosa persona que él era, pero eso solo le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Deja de decir esas cosas

-¿No te gustan?

-Ya te lo dije teme, así que déjalo ya

-No, veras que lo que siento por ti es sincero

-Has lo que quieras

Era terco y desesperante, quizá podía llegar a darle una oportunidad.

-Quiero sexo – solto sin mas el rubio

Sasuke lo miro confundido

-Llamare a Sakura, nos vemos teme – dijo alzando la mano

-Hey Dobe – lo jalo del brazo para alcanzarlo

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué la llamaras?

-Ya te dije – lo miro – quiero sexo

-Yo puedo dártelo – dijo con un leve sonrojo

-No, tu puedes llegar a confundir que lo hice por amor o esas cosas, en cambio ella sabe que solo es eso, sexo

-No, te prometo que no lo confundiré – seguía sonrojado

Naruto pensó meditarlo un poco y luego lo jalo a su casa para encerrarse en su cuarto, nadie los vio entrar y es que todos estaban en lo suyo, tan concentrados que no le hicieron caso, cosa que desconcertó al azabache

-¿Por qué no dijeron algo? – pregunto curioso

-¿Vienes a cuestionar sobre mi vida? – pregunto molesto

-No

Lo agarro de la nuca y lo beso, con torpeza cerraron la puerta con seguro y se acostaron en la cama, poco a poco fueron quitando sus ropas de encima, pues el calor y el querer sentí mas el cuerpo del otro les estorbaban, Naruto se puso encima de Sasuke y le comenzó a repartir besos y lamidas que bajaron desde el cuello hasta los pezones, uno lo lamia mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba y lo apretaba levemente con su mano

-Ah.. – solto por gemido Sasuke

Naruto paro su labor y lo miro, Sasuke también lo miro al ya no sentir aquel delicioso contacto, vio como el rubio se ponía el dedo índice en su boca indicando que se callara y este asintió con la cabeza y el otro volvió a su tarea de llevar al cielo a Sasuke. Las lamidas y las succiones el sentía eran de maravilla, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del que tenia arriba de él.

Naruto al sentir aquellas manos se detuvo y le sonrió, se abrió paso entre las piernas del otro, para después comenzar a besarlo, hasta bajar al borde del pantalón, donde lamia hasta llegar al ombligo ajeno en el cual metio la lengua, ante el acto Sasuke echo su cabeza para atrás en señal de satisfacción, el rubio saco los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos del azabache, le dio su mano a Sasuke y este entendio, los lamio y lubrico, Naruto al sentirlos mojados los retiro y apriciono uno en las nalgas de Sasuke, cuando sintió el tacto se comprimio poco, el rubio se debatia si debía darle sexo oral o no, pero después de pensarlo mucho, decidio que sí, así que sin previo aviso lamio la puntita.

Sasuke sentía que iba a morir de placer, todo sus gemidos los ahogaba, apretó los cabellos rubios del que le daba el placer y este se quejó un poco, luego poco a poco fue metiendo uno a uno sus dedos hasta que comenzó a moverlos dentro Sasuke gimió un poco por el dolor que pronto fue transformado en placer, los dedos se movían simulando penetraciones, en forma de circulo, su vista se nublo y pronto pudo distinguirlo como un orgasmo que se acercaba

-Me… ah… me vengo.. – suspiro

Naruto se retiró cortando el orgasmo un poco saco sus dedos y metio de una estocada su miembro duro, provocando un pequeño gemido de placer en ambos que ahogaron en un beso, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke terminaba, su orgasmo había echo presencia, Naruto entonces se comenzó a mover dando embestidas tranquilas pero profundas, sacando uno que otro gemido por parte del blondo, después las embestidas se hacían mas rápidas, exigidas por Sasuke en el oído de Naruto lo cual se excitaba dando movimientos rapidos, el azabache se había vuelto a excitar, el rubio se detuvo un momento y lo volteo poniéndolo de cuatro sobre la cama luego sin avisar volvió a meter su miembro en Sasuke, luego con una mano lo comenzó a masturbar repartiendo besos en la espalda ajena.

El orgasmo llego después de unos minutos para ambos, se tumbaron agotados sobre el colchón y Sasuke lo miro alegre

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Es que, siento que cada vez te amo mas

La vida de Naruto era vacia y triste para él, sabía que alguien mas podría estar pasando por algo peor, pero para él, lo que estaba pasando en su vida era desastroso, se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse al igual que Sasuke que aun no quitaba su sonrisa

-Eres bueno en esto – le susurro – linda katana

la miro aun lado de su cama, era negra el mango era liso.

-La experiencia hace al maestro – dijo – y gracias es mi reliquia

El primer comentario molesto a Sasuke e iba a salir pero Naruto lo detuvo y le dijo que brincaran por la ventana y así lo hicieron, en realidad no entendía a ese rubio, creyó que era transparente pero cada que hablaba con él, descubría que podía serlo, pero a la vez era un misterioso libro entreabierto que te dejaba ver una que otra palabra que te haría entender el contenido pero que al final de cuentas podría estar equivocado.

El rubio se despidió y entro de nuevo a su casa, el azabache camino unos pasos para llegar a la de él cogeando un poco por el dolor en su trasero.

Parecía que era fuerte y atrevido, que tomaba la vida como un reto, que nada le importaba, pero todos estaban equivocados, todos. Camino hasta el refrigerador para tomar alguna fruta y comerla, después se fue directo a bañarse y a descansar un poco.

Las pesadillas lo atormentaban, los sueños le decían que huyera, que corriera, que se escondiera o que los matara , pero el siempre despertaba abatido, con miedo y frustración, todas las noches eran iguales, con sus ojos llorosos y sus manos temblando se agarraba el cabello y se tragaba las lagrimas para no llorar, no lloraría.

Se sentía débil y sin vida, pero siempre tenia una sonrisa en los labios, una actitud positiva y aunque sus ojos si los veías bien transmitían lo contrario, algo parecido a miedo donde pedían ayuda, pero nadie iba a ayudarlo, nadie y menos sino la pedía

-Estoy considerando tener una vida tranquila – pensó de camino a su casa de la escuela

-Naruto – llego gritando Sasuke

-Teme que quieres

-Se mi novio

-No

-¿Por qué? ¿Hace unos días tuvimos sexo que cambiaría?

-Te dije que no lo confundieras

-Eres amable, lindo y simpático – sonrió como bobo

-¿Por qué dices eso si siempre te estoy dando evasivas? – pregunto casi en un grito

-por qué a lo que he deducido es que aun no superas a un ex – dijo como si fuera la mejor hazaña que jamas haya podido decir

-Estas mal – dijo, aunque acertó

-Mmh… - lo miro

-¿Qué?

-Mientes

Naruto lo agarro de la mano y Sasuke se dio cuenta que tenía una cortada, no le tomo importancia y se dejó jalar hasta llegar a un parque cerca de ahí, a esa hora de la noche no habría nadie.

-No puedo darte lo que quieres Sasuke

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no y ya

-Déjame entenderte

-¡No quiero que me entiendas! ¡No quiero que nadie lo haga! ¡Simplemente déjame en paz y vuelve a tu alegre vida en familia! – grito

-Pues no es tan alegre como parece, aunque podría decirse que es muy cálida – dijo alegre

-Entonces vuelve a eso

-Tú ven conmigo

-No quiero, entiéndelo – bajo la mirada

-Pero si tu eres bueno – volvió a decir, esa palabra taladraba en la mente de Naruto cada que la decía

-¿¡QUE TIENE DE BUENO QUERER MATAR A TU FAMILIA, ODIARLA, ODIAR A QUIEN TE DIO A LUZ!? ¿¡ODIAR LO QUE REPRESENTA ESTA ESTUPIDA Y FALSA SONRISA!? ¿¡QUE DE BUENO TIENE QUERER ARRASTRAR AL INFIERNO A LA GENTE QUE SE SUPONE DEBERIAS AMAR!? ¡DIMELO SASUKE QUE NO LO ENTIENDO!

Sasuke lo miro aterido las únicas palabras que se quedaron en su mente fueron matar a su familia y después se preguntó quién podría ser capaz de hacer algo así, miro al rubio y vio la respuesta en sus ojos, no tenían ni pizca de temor o arrepentimiento por lo que dijo, sino todo lo contrario, tenían odio contenido y furia.

-No serias capaz – dijo al final

Naruto lo miro molesto

-No lo sé

Comenzó a caminar a su casa, miro de reojo a Sasuke y luego sonrió

-A ver cuándo me dejas probarte de nuevo – guiño el ojo

-Cuando quieras – le susurro

Naruto sabía que esa respuesta iba vacía, vio en los ojos negros del azabache temor y confusión, llego a su casa y no había nadie, era extraño todo el tiempo había alguien ahí, pero esta vez no, camino por el largo camino a su habitación sin encender la luz o algo así, se recostó en su cama y sintió mojado, entonces se volvió a levantar para encender el foco e iluminar el lugar, habia sangre en su cama, demasiada para su gusto, cuando su mente salió del shock camino afuera y prendió la luz del pasillo que dejaba ver un poco la sala donde su madre y su padre estaban en el sillón mirando la pantalla de la tv apagada mientras se abrazaban, se acerco y pudo ver las manchas de sangre en sus ropas con hoyos que predicaban que un cuchillo estaba ahí enterrado o para su desgracia era una katana, los ojos que transmitían miedo pero él adorno sus rostros con una sonrisa que hizo con la misma arma.

-¿Pero que rayos? - susurro

Vio en el otro sofá a sus hermanos de igual manera casi abrazados, él se sentó en una silla en medio mirando su alrededor, todo transmitían paz y tranquilidad, lo que siempre quiso, comenzó a platicarle a su "familia" como había sido su día y lo terco que era Sasuke, pero que él nunca le haría caso porque no quería lastimarlo.

Se fue a su cuarto y cambio sabanas y todo, al parecer ahí había muerto alguien pero no supo quien, tomo su katana y se rasgo la garganta arrastrando con ella la yugular, miro por la puerta que se veía el brillo de la tv que dejo encendida antes de irse a acostar, se rotorcio por el dolor y a los pocos minutos quedo muerto mientra sonreía.

Al día siguiente Sasuke fue a buscarlo y lo que encontró fue la misma escena de anoche pero esta vez con la luz del sol se veían los pies cortados las manos igual como si solo las tuvieran sobre puestas, corrió a la habitación del rubio y lo vio muerto entre las sabanas.

"_la familia Namikase fue brutalmente asesinada por uno de los miembros de la familia, las razones son desconocidas, pero se asume que corto con su katana los brazos y piernas de sus padres y hermanos para evitar que escaparan, después de eso los atravezo repetidamente para que así su muerte fuera eficaz"_

Todo eso se escuchaba por las noticias y en los periódicos repetidas veces, la noticia duro al aire mas de un mes.

¿Como sucedieron las cosas? Solo Naru sabe, lo único que albergaba era oscuridad en su corazón

Sasuke cerro su libreta, desde el día que Naruto hizo eso recibió ayuda psiquiatrica por el shock ocasionado al ver a los muertos en tales estados y su amor imposible muerto en su cama

**Fin! **

**¿Qué les pareció? espero les haya gustado**

**A mi me pareció triste u.u**


End file.
